Hazel and Isaac
by The Hipster Hufflepuff
Summary: A one-shot for the book "The Fault in Our Stars." What if, after the book, Hazel and Issac fell in love? *Contains Spoilers!* I own nothing! Enjoy!


**I love the book "The Fault in Our Stars" after I was finished this popped into my head! I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was late and I was still up, the humming of my BiPAP in the back round. I hear my phone buzz from the bed side table. I look at the screen to see it is Isaac. "Hey." I answered.

"Can you meet me at the park in 10 minutes Hazel?" His voice sounds rushed and nervous.

"Is something wrong? If it is important I can be there."

"No nothing is wrong, but I could use you here. I really need to talk to you and my mom is coming to get me soon. I just need to talk to Hazel Grace." Nobody else but Gus had called me that before, how did Isaac know?

"I'll be there soon." I got up and hooked up my portable tank, then grabbed my keys. I left a note for my parents but I doubted they would even notice that I was gone. I'm listening to The Hectic Glow's new album, the one that Gus will never hear, when I pull up to the park. I spot Isaac sitting on a bench, his dark glasses and stick there as always.

"Isaac, Its me, support group Hazel, not your crazy ex-girlfriend."

"There's that familiar sentence! Thank you for coming out here so late, I really need to talk to you about something important."

"Go ahead."

"After Gus died, I know that there were so many things going through everybody's heads for a long time. There was one thing that kept going through mine..." He took staggered breaths trying to find the words. "I have always had feelings for you Hazel, but I knew that you and Gus were completely in love. He loved you so much, like I've said before, he wouldn't stop talking about it. I had never thought about me having feelings until after his funeral. That's when they really started. I just wanted to tell you in person, and let you know for sure that I don't want it to ruin our friendship."

I sat there in silence, staring at Isaac. I didn't know what to say. "Isaac..." I stuttered. I must say that I had thought about me and Isaac the first day I met him, but then found out about Monica. When he and Monica broke up, Gus and I already had a thing. Did I have feelings for Isaac? If I did then what would I do? Do I start dating Isaac? What if our families think that we only got together to comfort each other from our loss of Gus? I wonder if that is why Isaac wants to be with me, do have someone to comfort him. Having someone to comfort me is probably what I need. But having a boyfriend might not be what it is. Was he going to ask me out like an eighth grader? Would what happened to me and Gus happen to me and Isaac? Would we slowly fall in love?

"Hazel?" Isaac said with worry in his tone.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking really hard. I'm not really sure what to say."

"I wasn't really expecting much of a response. I just thought that it was important that you knew. I didn't want to keep any secrets."

"And you couldn't have told me this in the morning?" I said jokingly. He laughed with a uncertain stagger.

"I'm sorry for keeping you up Hazel. I think I will call my mom now. And thanks for coming. It means a lot to me." He said, getting his iPhone from his pocket. "Call mom." He instructed Siri. After his mom came and took him to their car, I went home. I walked in the door quietly, like I had suspected, my parents where still sound asleep. Standing in the kitchen, I went and got a mug and started heating water for hot cocoa. I made it and went up to my room, crawled into bed and started reading _An Imperial Infliction _again. It never gets old.

The next morning I had a missed call from Isaac. I took off my BiPAP, connected to the tank and called him back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, you called?"

"Ya I was wondering if you wanted to play some blind man video games and go to Suport Group together."

"Sure, I'll be over in an hour."

"See you then!" I took a shower, got dressed, and then went downstairs. Mom and Dad were eating their oatmeal at the table.

"Where are you going so quickly?" My dad chimed from the table.

"Isaac's, to play video games and go to Support Group."

"Well have fun then, do you need some breakfast first? We have oatmeal left." My mom said

"Save some for me and I'll have it for dinner. You two are going out right?"

"Ya, we won't be back until late, just to remember. See you later, hunny." My dad replied as I raced out the door. I got in the car and The Hectic Glow started to play again. Once I was at Isaac's, we started playing his game. "Pause." Isaac suddenly said. "Hazel, I wanted to talk more about us."

"About us? I'm not sure there is an us quite yet, exept as friends."

"But that's what a I mean. I know this sound cheesy, but I want more. I really like you, Hazel Grace." He said it with confidence and all of a sudden leaned in trying to find my lips. I was startled but I leaned in and help him. I knew I needed to finally move on over Gus, and maybe the answer was Isaac. Afterward, I smiled and he simply said "Play" at the TV, and we continued. I knew I would always love Gus, but he is gone and I may need to focus on here and now. My here and now... is Isaac. And I think I could get used to that.


End file.
